It's time for them to take control
by Jessy.A.Wessy
Summary: Repost! Teddy Lupin starts his first year at Hogwarts, the evening before Harry enlightens him to his heritage of the Marauders...SPOILERS for Deathly Hallows


**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything recognised, I simply own an already worn-copy of Deathly Hallows and enjoying every second of it!

**A/N: **Repost! My old account died slowly, so I'm reposting this under my new account (old account being csi-jess) ... I couldn't help but write this. Hope it satisfies, I really enjoyed writing it. I couldn't believe J.K killed of Tonks and Lupin. So much for two deaths – It was a bloodbath! Never matter, it was still an amazing book. The epilogue and page 502 ruling my world for quite a while. REVIEW!

Ginny Potter, held her one-year old daughter against her shoulder. She was sleepily clenching her mother's hair in a tight fist.

'Lily, time to sleep …' She swayed from side to side, her feet moving her round the softly decorated nursery. Avoiding the moving toys on the floor. A small snore in her ear allowed the worn-out mother to place the small girl into the crib once again. The giggles in the next room flowed through the pink walls and washed across her. The sound she once thought she'd never hear. She placed a levitation charm on one of the many toys, enough so to keep Lily sleepy when she woke again.

'Purple!' James's not so quite whisper echoed through the silent house. This time it was Albus who was giggling, James just stared with awe at his cousin's changing hair.

'Harry?' Ginny touched her husband lightly on the shoulder. He turned his head, a soft smile gracing his hardened features.

'Give them a few more minutes, there having fun.'

'I was just going to say Lily's asleep. And Hermione sent an owl.' She passed him a folded piece of parchment, Hermione's chicken scratch on the front.

'Thanks.' He tucked it into his front pocket, he'd read it once he was in bed. Another fit of giggles and a blinding light came from the room. Ginny frowned and pushed the door open. Teddy's hair was platinum blonde and the candlelit room was reflecting of it. Hearing people enter the room, it returned to it's usual blue. Smiling sheepishly he slipped back into his own bed. Albus and James shot back under the covers of there bed and pretending to be asleep.

'Come on, guys. Time for bed. Teddy tomorrow's the big day, the whole families coming.' Harry sat on the corner of James's bed and patted his foot.

'G'night Daddy.' James smiled taking his thumb out of his mouth.

'Night James.' He stroked his auburn hair softly, pulling the snitch covered duvet up to his neck. Ginny went too tuck Albus in. His unruly black hair poking out from under his patterned blankie.

'See you in the morning Alby.' She kissed his forehead. Teddy watched enviously from his bed. It was rare he felt the jealous pang he was feeling in the pit of his stomach. The two young boys had parents who tucked them in at night. Read them stories and taught them to fly, even if the broomsticks hovered barely 3 feet of the ground. He turned over as a small tear traced down his cheek. Every birthday since he was old enough to understand he'd wished to see his parents. Every shooting star, or fairy tale he'd seen he wished for the same thing. Yet all he had was a small photograph. Torn in one corner and scribbled on, on the back. Nevertheless it was the thing he counted as his most treasured possession. It was of him as a tiny baby, a tiny tuft of blue hair on the top of his head. His pink-haired mother gazing adoringly into her sons eyes, a smile from ear-to-ear as she tickled his bare stomach. His father, as scared as his face might be, was beaming a radiance oozing from his every pore.

'Teddy?' He shot round stuffing the picture under his pillow, furiously.

'Hey.'

'You alright?'

'Peachy.' And as if too prove a point his hair turned a dark beige.

'Come with me.' Teddy slid out of bed, his toes scrunching up in the blue carpet. He only stayed here two days every week yet he knew every nook and cranny in every room. Navigating his way through the curtain that Harry had put up once James had moved out of the nursery four years ago.

'What's up Harry?' Teddy whispered as they climbed the second set of stairs to the attic. Harry pointed to the armchair in the corner.

'Take a seat.' An air of excitement filled the air he breathed. Harry bent down and pulled a box from under his bed. He could hear Ginny pottering around in the kitchen two floors below.

'Now, the Marauders were a group of four Gryffindor's. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs.' Teddy frowned. What on earth did this have too do with the price of cheese? Harry's hand rested on a piece of ancient parchment, beyond simply yellowing at the edges.

'They are rather legendary amongst certain students. Your Uncle George and Fred, being two of plenty.' He paused to pull his wand out from his pocket.

'These four, select group of friends created a map, a map that only shows its true identity to those that know the password.' Tapping the parchment twice his whispered. '_I solemnly swear I am up to no good.'_ A series of intricate lines formed on the page.

'It only works when you're in Hogwarts grounds, but essentially it shows every passageway, every student, and every member of staff, to your hearts desire. It got me out of many tight corners when I was there.' The look of awe that Teddy possessed was worth more to Harry then he cared to express.

'Your father was one of them. As was mine. It's up to you now. Use it well. _Mischief managed.'_The map refolded itself in his hands.

'Now off to bed. Tomorrow it all begins.' Harry waved him off down the stairs. He heard the bed creak as his godson curled up into bed. He looked behind him at the corkboard above his bed. Four smiling Marauders were waving back at him. His father grinning humorously as Sirius bunny-earred Peter. Who in turn was bunny-earring him.

'The next-generation is in control now.' He sighed turning of the light beside the bed. Rubbing his scar thoughtfully he strolled down the stairs where his wife waited him. Tomorrow Teddy would be joining the ranks of Hogwarts students, and it was then he truly realised how lucky he truly was.

**A/N**: You never would've guessed I love Teddy and all of the next generation.

Thanks!


End file.
